The Dark Angel's Power
by SakuxEveryone-Lover
Summary: Sakura Nao Had Always been here real name right? Her Mom suddenly disappears after Sakura tells him about Shizuka Nao And slowly Sakura puts Her REAL life back together Sakura meets up with one person who claims to be her brother Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Fifi:Konnichiwa mina this is my first story on and i am so excited aahhh *off to lala land*

Sakura:Yay i have a main part in this story Cha!!

Sasuke:Tch me too but why am i the bad guy?

Fifi&Sakura:SASUKE!!!!! DONT REVEAL ANYTHING!!!!! BASTARD!!!

Sasuke:tch annoying blonds

Fifi:whatever you stupid chicken-head bastard i am not a blond and neither is sakura blindass

Sakura:So true anyways Fifi does not own Naruto why am i even saying this is totally fiction the irony of fanfiction.net

Fifi:thank you and your smartness Sakura anyways people hope you enjoy my weirdass story thank you

_Chapter one The Dream_

_I was running through a black forest my back was hurting me non-stop it felt like if something was trying to come out which in my opinion is not so good_

_"Shit" i said when i noticed my back started bleeding then a guy who had orange hair and multi colored eyes came up to me he put his hand on my back and it stopped hurting and bleeding "Thank you" i said to him and he said he did it for me he did it for reasons i am not supposed to know yet he said i am "The Dark Angel and he loved me, there are things on this earth that are very Dark dont worry my sister i will search for you and when i find you we will"...... _

Sakura woke up with cold sweat adorning her facial feature's she was on the ground "how the hell did i land on the ground?" she thought

She then turned her head to look at the alarm clock it said 5:30 AM "not bad I must Say for myself" she thought she then turned and went into the bathroom she took a long bath after she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and she went into her bedroom she stopped when she was at her mirror

Sakura had long soft pink hair that went to her waist and pale skin and Size D breasts but she mostly wrapped bandages around it she had a nice waist size And very Unique eyes they

were Emerald green it sparkled in the sun if you looked at it and she had very nice long legs "SAKURA DEAR!!!" "I know you are very pretty but don't stand there looking at yourself oh

yeah are you releasing your bandages today?" "I mean its your new school and its better if you don't just throw things on your body" Shiziki Nao said Sakura's mom Had Long Dark blue

hair to her feet and very nice breasts as Sakura as well she had honey colored eyes and pale skin And unlike Sakura Shiziki liked to flaunt her body around it was very horrible for Sakura

as a kid "I know mom but wait a minute what the hell are you doing up so early in the morning AND MATTER OF fact yelling so loudly" Sakura yelled at her mom "Now now dear don't yell its

too early too hear you scream" Shiziki said "What but that's not fair you were yelling too mom" Sakura whined "yeah yeah just get ready its already 6:15" Shiziki said Sakura nearly

fainted after that was said "AAAAH GET OUT MOM!!!! GET OUT" Sakura yelled "ah your no fun but oh well I have to go to work" Shiziki Said Sakura then returned to her actions before her

mom so kindly distracted her from her work Sakura the found a purple shirt with a skull on it she then found black skinny jeans and she wore some purple converses she put her hair in

two high pony tails she then grabbed her room keys yes she had room keys she didn't want her mom or her moms friends snooping around her room as she went down into the kitchen

she saw that her mom had already toasted a Strawberry Pop-tart her favorite oh well she looked at the time it said 6:30 the buss came at 6:40 and the buss stop was 5 minutes away

Sakura was happy she already had send her suitcases to her dorm Sakura pulled her I-pod from her pants pocket she then put in her ear plugs in her ears she listened to Chain (from Air

Gear mad Awesomeness!!!) she then Jogged to the Bus and the bus was already there waiting for her she quickly got on the bus and Luck was on her side when she saw that nobody

was on the bus seems as though she was the first stop YAY!!! anyways Sakura went to the back to sit and and listened to Dont trust me by 30H!3 she was minding her own bussines

when somebody so kindly interuppted her peace and guess what sort of a person it was a Fucking blond a annoying blond she could tell by the way he was smiling at her "What" Sakura

Said harshly at him she really could care less if she hurt his damn feelings she knew she did when she that his smile dropped a bit "Well i am just gonna tell you should probably get out of

the seat" the blond stated "why" Sakura asked "well theres a gang of Icecubes that sit's here and they get really pissed off when people sit in their seats" the blonde said in a flirty voice?

"Really hm i hadnt had a good fight in years" Sakura Said smirking evilly "Oh yeah another thing i wanted to ask um do you wanna be my friend i mean its okay if you dont want" Naruto said "Sure" I replied "Anyways whats your name" "Sakura Nao" Uzumaki Naruto" And they quickly shook Hands And so a new friendship was formed

Fifi:About the stuff with the blondes didnt mean their great people actually

Sakura:Yep she didnt mean it Fifi is to nice to do that

Sasuke:She is to weak to do it So is Sakura

Fifi&Sakura:Were gonna kill you Sasuke

Pein:Fifi-san am i gonna be in the next chapter

Fifi:Hell yeah Man theres gonna be alot of blood on people next chapter if there is a chapter

Sakura:Oh yeah Fifi forgot about this um she made the chapter short bc she wasnt sure if her readers are going to like it

Fifi:if you like how it is starting please review and for all you Sasuke Fangirls Sasuke is gonna go wild next chapter Then again if there is a next chapter

Pein:Please Review Or else i am going to be storyless Pein says this and *puppy dog eyes*

Sasuke:Oh yeah and Ignore all the mistakes she made she cant be a good writer like me

Fifi:What the hell Sasuke your not even Real


	2. Chapter 2

Fifi:Hello People Whats up :) I am so Happy but dont worry it wont affect the story Yippy

Sasuke:It better not affect this chapter seeing as you said there should be alot of blood and pein and i starring in this chapter remeber

Sakura:Sasuke your making her nervous

Sasuke:why the hell is she nervous?

Fifi:Because you Idiot i am Wondering if _..lives _will like this chapter first person to like our story

Sasuke:So its not like if its impor-

Fifi&Sakura:*GLARE* finish that sentence Sasuke and/ you will never have babies with Sakura

Sasuke:Tch just start the story

Fifi:Hai arigato _..lives _WE shall never forget you anyways on with the story oh yeah if you dont like blood dont read Pein will be here :)

_Chapter 2_

"So naruto do you have any friends" Sakura asked "No nobody yet anyways remember I am new to" Naruto said

Sakura and Naruto both walked up to the School's Main desk Sakura and Naruto handed their Student Id

The receiver took it and allowed them through Sakura and Naruto walked through the gate

"Ehehe" Naruto said "Whats wrong Naruto" Sakura said "Don't You feel a dark dangerous aura surrounding this school" Naruto asked "yes I was wondering about that too" Sakura said carefully looking around

Then suddenly the wind started blowing very hard both Naruto and Sakura had to hold on to something

"Hm two new students nice to meet you my Name is Sabaku no Temari" A girl with sandy blonde hair in four pigtails said smirking evilly and Naruto fainted because she had a very short tight dress that you could easily see her panties

Naruto was on the ground with blood oozing out of his nose "Shit" Sakura said looking down at naruto

"Naruto-baka why the hell did you have the faint Shit" Sakura said "Hm why don't you introduce your yourself" Temari said still smirking

"Sakura Nao and Naruto Uzumaki on the floor" Sakura said getting pissed off by the fact that the girl was still smirking at them Goddamn you Naruto for fainting at the wrong moment she should have to discuss his behavour when he woke up again

"Interesting" Temari said smirking bigger "Ok what the hell are you smirking at" Sakura stated very pissed off now "Nothing I was just wondering what you guys fighting style is" Temari said

"What do you mean by that" Sakura said slightly curious

"Don't act like you don't know this is a fighting school" Temari said slowly dropping her smirk

Sakura looked like if she saw a ghost and then she started shaking Naruto violently

"UGH" Naruto said slowly coming to "Sakura-chan don't shake me so violently" Naruto said he looked around and found the hot girl and hastly walked over to her and asked her name with a very perverted smile on his face

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled at him "eh"naruto said nervously "Why the hell didn't you tell me this was a fighting school" Sakura yelled at him "Eh it is I just received a letter from this place offering a scholarship I just accepted" Naruto said coming out of his sex daze

"Shit Damn Fuck Hell Bitch" Sakura said going into a curse phase "Eh pinky you have quite a potty mouth there" Temari said "Naruto lets get the hell out of here we do not belong here" Sakura yelled out grabbing attention from everyone walking by She grabbed Naruto by his hands and began running towards the gate "Shit why does this always happen to me" Sakura yelled

When running Sakura accidently bumpted into a guy And naruto bumpted into the girl Sakura opened her eyes and found herself staring into fiery red eyes yet beautiful eyes yet strangly familiar eyes time passed

And then Sakura got up and a hastly started apologizing the guy the hugged her and said I missed you

"Eh" Sakura said and started looking at male he had dark orange/red hair she started realising this was the guy from her dream and she looked at Naruto he was groping a blue haired girl with a flower In her hair what the hell why did I make friends with a perverted person

"Hello little sister I didn't expect us to meet so soon " The guy stated

"Omg" Sakura said and the fainted

Fifi:Ah I am so sorry that there wasn't any blood I am really sorry

Sakura:What the hell I fainted why the did I faint!!

Sasuke:And why wasn't in this chapter you promised the readers!!

Fifi: Waaaaah *cries* I am so sorry everyone I am gonna make the next chapter 3 pages long

Sakura: REALLY I forgive you Fifi-chan

Sasuke:well I don't tch

Sakura: *Slaps Sasuke on the head* Ne sasuke-kun you were going to say something right 

Sasuke:Shit I am sorry jeez

Fifi:cries in background why is everyone being so mean next chapter is going to be sad so be prepared

Sakura:Shit whats going to happen to me

Fifi: Not you Sakura but Naruto yay

Naruto: What the why me and why do I have to be the damn demon look I understand me having Kyuubi

Sakura: Naruto-Baka!! Anyways please review or our Fifi-chan will be sad forever

Fifi: WAAAAH its not fair everyone is mean to me

Saku&Sasu*Naru: Sweatdrop Ehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Fifi:UGH MAN what the hell its only 3:05 I was supposed to sleep longer than this

Sakura:Why do you only wake up at night

Fifi:to Improvise and when its night thats when everything comes out MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Weirdo hm where is Sasuke-kun *Open's Sasuke's Studio door*

Sasuke:Shit! what the hell man

Ino: Told you forehead i should get him first Yahoo

Sasuke: What the hell are talking about hey you offered it for free Your still below me or worse More below than Fifi

Sakura:Meh TOLD YOU you are nothing to him Yay

Fifi:We are all going crazy so on with the story (_ Ino is such a slut and you know it)_

_Chapter 3_

"Itai where am i" Sakura said "aaah Sakura-chan you're awake I missed you" Naruto yelled giving Sakura a bonecrushing hug where Sakura turned purple blue

"Naruto......please.......stop" Sakura managed to say and suddenly the door bursted open with Temari flying through one of her hip side bleeding and blood streaming down her face

"You guys so owe me when you get out of the hospital" Temari yelled And after that a girl came through the door a guy with a pineapple tail on his head and a big guy "eh Temari already making friends with the Losers" The girl with the High ponytail said "Fuck you Ino" Temari yelled out "Man just leave them alone Ino"

Shikamaru said "Eh Shikamaru" Sakura yelled out and she jumped up and gave him a big hug thus he ended up having a bleeding nose and a very red face

"Shikamaru are you okay" Sakura asked "Sakura" and then he pointed to her dress Sakura looked and seemed as she had really seen ghost that was following her all this time some time passed by and Sakura ducked and ran to her bed and went under her covers "Man Shikamaru i had such a nice view of her" Naruto said but was interuppted by Sakura giving him a heated glare

"Sorry" Naruto said "Tch she is such a whore"Ino said scoffing slightly "What do you mean by that" Sakura said getting pissed off

"Its clear that your just wearing that dress so people could see you only whores do that" Ino said with her nose pointed high in the air "You blonde bitch this is a fucking hospital what did you expect Dumbass!!!"

Sakura yelled out "Whatever pink forehead bitch" Ino said and was suddenly punched in the face she got up to yell at Sakura more before she was punched again it kept going on like that for 25 minutes Before Naruto,Temari and Shikamaru tried to hold on to Sakura

everybody noticed Sakura's appearance had changed she had very long dark orange/red hair and red eyes "KILL KILL KILL THE BITCH" Sakura yelled out And then suddenly a guy busted through the room door

"Sakura-imouto don't worry about the silly little human creature's I will kill the person who got you in to this rage" The guy with orange hair said who looked like her Sakura immediately fainted in to Pein arms _Tch why does the bitch always get the hot _men_ Ino thought_

"Sabaku-san can you please tell me who did this to her" the orange haired guy asked Temari of course not liking the a particular white blond girl was going to enjoy being a taddle tail "Of course Pein-sama the blonde girl over there Pein looked over at Ino and he said " do you have any idea what would have happened if those two hadnt held on to Sakura and I hadnt calmed her down" Pein asked with a husky voice

"I……." was all Ino got out before she with what seemed a blood nose " Oh pein-sama you do know Ino has turned into a Pein Fangirl right" Temari said with Shikamaru "I had to take drastic measure's Pein said

_Afternoon_

"Ugh" Sakura said finally coming to "It feels like my head has been banged on the concrete several times" Sakura said and then she found Naruto sleeping on legs "_has he been here the whole time"Sakura thought_ then Naruto opened his Cerulean blue eyes to be stared at Emerald jade eyes "Jewels" he whispered out and then shock overcame him

"Sakura-chan do you by any chance have ramen on you" He said Sakura had a vein pop on top of her head She hit Naruto with all of her strenght Naruto flew threw the wall of the hospital landing right in front of Temari who hit him with her fan thinking that it was Danger Naruto flew threw another wall

"Oops"Temari said snorting at the fact that she couldn't laugh "Anyways Sakura-san I went to get you some real food not that Junk what they call food" Temari said this laughing at her superior brain Sakura sweatdropped Temari handed her the bag with food Sakura looked inside "Um temari-san this is full of junk"Sakura said "Exactly that's the point" Temari said grinning

"Are you okay" the figure asked worriedly

Fifi:Well hello everyone I am currently planning to delete this story

Sakura:What !!!!!!??????

Sasuke:I must agree with Sakura on this

Fifi:well the reason is because I am not getting any reviews and if I don't get a reviews I have the feeling that nobody likes the story but back to the point if I get over 5 reviews I will continue this story but if doesn't its going down the drain anyways please review if you want this story to be continued thanks for listening to me Bye

Sakura: Bye …………………

Sasuke:Hn *slap on the head* Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Fifi: **Hey everyone as some of you know i said if i got 5 reviews i should continue the story but i didnt So WAAAAHHH anywaysThe story will be discontinued and Rewritten there wont be so much laughter anymore probably not at all and i will writing a new sory **_**"**__She spies "_ **So dont forget to check that out but i wont update that much seeing as I have to go on 2 week bustrip next day after tomorrow and then there's Labor day and School is starting the 7th of september and my birthday is the 10th so i am gonna be very busy so arigato for listening to me minna-san Bye!!! **

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
